A Fathers's Guilty Pleasure
by Bahadmut
Summary: Johnny goes home to confront his father about his sexuality but he get into more then he bargained for. Johnny the jaw Worthington and Vincevonblaze from tumblr are the writers
1. Unexpected

Johnny walked carefully towards his father, he was not sure how Jon Jon was going to take the news, but keeping it secret was weighing him down, he needed to get this off his chest. "Hey dad I need to tell you something.. I'm gay" John turned to his son. A look of disbelief on his face"What did you just say?" He asked stepping closer to his son standing over him."I.." Johnny considered going back on it, but he couldn't, he had gone to far "I'm gay dad, that's just who I am. I'm sorry if that is disappointing to you. John turned his back to his son"Disappoint me….you've just shown great courage Johnny coming out to me. I never had such courage. you are nowhere near a disappointment." "Really?" Johnny was confused at first, but quickly beamed upon hearing the good news. "well Thanks dad, I'm glad you are not upset with me" all that worrying for nothing, he walked up to his father and stood beside him, realizing something "What didn't you have the courage to do?" He questioned. John turned back to his son"because unlike you my father was homophobic" He walked down the steps closer to Johnny"you are not in the same boat I was Johnny" finally at the bottom of the steps the two Worthington's were face to face"As a matter of fact I never did this with my father" John said as he pulled Johnny into a passionate kiss

Johnny's eyes grew wide as his father locked lips with him, he pushed back on his old man's chest slightly, wanting to knock his dad off, but before he could he found himself enjoying the sensation a little to much. as an experiment he kissed back briefly, wondering what it would be like, to his fear it was actually rather pleasant, and he continued to kiss his father, tilting his head and putting his large arms around Jon's neck. John pulled his son in close putting his hands on his hips. as the kiss intensified. he opened his mouth letting his son's tongue slide in his mouth. letting them wrestle for dominance in the connected wet caverns. he lets go of Johnny's body only to unbutton his jacket and shirt. and pinned Johnny against the wall deepening the kiss.

Johnny moaned in protest to himself, this was escalating quickly, but he couldn't fight it, he didn't want to. His tongue wrestled against his fathers, lips crashing hard as he was pushed into the wall. He ran his paws over his fathers now nude chest, feeling his old man's muscles under his thick layer of fur. "Ohh damn dad, how long..how long have you wanted this?" He ran his tongue up his fathers neck, kissing his jaw line. "Longer then you know son I was never able to come out to my father. I'm glad you trust me enough to come out to me" John pulled of Johnny's sweater and unbuttoned his shirt letting it hang off his shoulders so he could begin to caress his son's chest with with his lips. "mmm, to be honest, I was reluctant to tell you at first" Johnny admitted as he ran his paws down Johns back and shoulders. "I..defiantly was not expecting this reaction" he smiled

John spreads his sons legs apart while kissing his neck. "well your about to get even more of an unexpected reaction Johnny" he said as he eased himself into Johnny's entrance and started bucking his hips"you like this huh? do you?""ohh daddy, y-yeah, that's good" He moaned as his father pumped into him. "Keep going, fuck me harder F-father" He demanded, rubbing his rear against his fathers groin, pushing the cock in deeper. John silenced Johnny with another deep kiss this one very sloppy. holding on to Johnny's legs had to be done to keep his thrusts from being interrupted as he pounded Johnny faster. In his mind half of him was cursing what he was doing, but the other was praising him for every moan he got from Johnny. Johnny's moans were muffled by his fathers lips, coming out as a loud humm as the penetrating object hit some sensitive nerves, making him shiver. He gripped his fathers shoulders hard as he was held, often digging his nails into his dad's shoulders when a burst of pleasure pulsed through suddenly. This fucking was a treat, his dad was experienced unlike the clueless collage boy's that could barely get him to hum, but he still felt guilt, this was his dad, his blood, he was named after this name and now he was getting his ass plowed by him against a wall. His mind was a wreck, but he didn't want his father to stop, they had made it this far..

John wanted his son to enjoy this a bit more so letting go of one of Johnny's legs he reached in between then and started jerking Johnny's member all the while picking up the pace of his thrusting even more. Johnny pulled his lips away from his fathers, needing to let out a loud moan "Awwwh, Daddy!" He cried in pleasure, his breathing panting heavy, aligning with his fathers trusts, showing off his own talents he squeezed his father tight, adding to the sensation. "Ohh, ohh da—" Johnny suddenly cut himself off as he heard footsteps emitting from upstairs. He put his forehead on his fathers shoulder as his rod was stroked an prostate repeatedly hit. ".. What about mom?" He forced out between breaths, fighting back moans.

"Shhhhh….. don't talk only moan Daddy's almost done and don't worry about you mother" He said he grabbed the back of Johnny's head pulling him back into the kiss after a few more minute the footsteps were getting closer"aww Johnny here it comes….oh johnny…." John let out a low primal growl as he released inside Johnny. Johnny nodded and was relived to be taken back into the kiss, he needed a distraction now, he did all he could to help his father climax, tightening his muscles and bouncing up and down while on his lap. He felt his father cum inside him. "Ohhh Daddy!" His moan was louder and less contained then his fathers. As he climaxed he accidentally spelt on his fathers stomach. He heard the steps approaching and stepped off his father, sitting himself back on the floor as he grabbed his discarded sweat shirt and quickly rubbed what he could off his father. then began to button up his dress shirt. Johnny's mother and John's wife came through the doors, looking at the duo "Did I here screaming from down here? you boy's aren't fighting are you?"


	2. Coming to terms

John was all alone in his house today. His wife had left on a trip to visit her sisters and wouldn't be back for days. He of course didn't go because he had work. but something was bothering him a few days ago he committed a very heinous act…..he had had sex with his son. In his mind he knew it was wrong but it felt so good. He needed to see Johnny again he hoped he would co me to visit.

Johnny considered re-visiting his parents for a few days now, but continued to put it off, maybe it was the guilt he felt for being a home wrecker, and in this own home too, he never wanted to hurt his mother like this, Then there was his father, who he hadn't gotten a word alone with since, calling seemed to impersonal and he could not muster the courage to dile the phone anyway. His mind was racing, what if he hated and regreated it, what if he never wanted to see Johnny again, would he treat Johnny like it never happend and expect the same? did he want more..

All these things barraged his mind until he could not take it, after his last class for the week he loaded up his car with some of his belongings, in case he was not welcome into his parents home. He sped off towards his old family home.

John wandered the halls of the Worthington house. Step by step his loneliness grew"Hmm I guess houses like this aren't supposed to inspire comfort when alone" Walking past the parlor he came to the spot spot where he took his son and his son gave himself to his could see the events play through in his mind the kiss, the sex, and the nearly caught experience when his wife walked in they had barely finished and redressed in time. His mind was telling him that he was a sick man for what he let out a long sigh brushing his horns"I wonder how Johnny feels"

When Johnny pulled into the driveway after the long ride he caught his breath and tried to calm his racing heart. "Relax Johnny.. its just your dad..maybe he will just ignore it and things can go to normal?" He said hopeful, but even that sounded disappointing to him. He got out of the car and walked up to his old homes door, leaving his bags in the car, expecting the door may be slammed in his face, if answered at all. he knocked three times then stepped back, far enough that he could out run an angry monster if he needed to.

John turned suddenly hearing the front good expecting it to be another solicitor he made his way to the door opening it ready to rage, but stopped it was Johnny."Johnny….your here come in. Are you staying do you need help with your bags?" John was metaling cursing himself he sounded so desperate. But he couldn't help it seeing the one person he wanted to see right now. If it wasn't mid day he would have jumped Johnny right there. Johnny was surprised when he was invited inside so soon, his father was acting strange and he did not know if it was a good or bad thing. "Leave the bags, the help will get it. I had a few days off, I could leave if its not a good time" He looked around the house while talking, expecting someone else and listening for steps "Is um..mom around?"

"No…no Johnny its the perfect mother isn't here she went to visit her sisters" John walked next to his son unconsciously check out his son's body. "so son what brings you by? Its not every day you come to visit. Is theres something on your mind?"John felt like an idiot he was sure his son was going to confront him about their actions a few days ago. He was afraid he may have just lost his son."Ohh, good" he was actually happy to hear that, which made him feel all the more guilty for turning against his mother. "Yeah I've been thinking..we need to talk..about what happened" He tried to talk carefully, the very reminder of that night making his stomach twist with joy. "What happens now?" He asked, afraid the answer would be his rejection "Was this..a one time thing for you? I-it's ok if it was.." He lied "I don't want to force you into anything" he would try to look convinced that it was ok.

"we should talk about this in a more private area" John said leading Johnny to his room and locking the door. once it was he turned to face his son"In all honesty Johnny I thought you hated me.I thought you would despise me for what I did to you" John lowered his head"But if you want to do it again…..I would be happy to oblige". Johnny was surprised when he was lead to his parents bedroom, door locking behind him made it impossible to resist bending over and letting his father ride him until his mom got back, which would be days from now. "I couldn't hate you.." He said quite "I'm just a bad son.. I was to afraid to call and admit that..I liked it" He lead his father towards the bed by his tie until he met the bed, sitting down and slowly turning over onto his stomach and raising his hips, along with his tail. "Please oblige me daddy.."

John could barely believe what he was seeing and hearing. His son liked what they did he wanted more….and John was gonna give it to over Johnny he began to kiss his neck and traced a claw down his back until he came to Johnny's entrance not hesitating he started to rim his son. Johnny felt nervous as his dad climbed over, somehow he still felt like he would be harshly shot down, and lose it all, it must have been the guilt leading to that paranoia. He moaned as he felt his entrance gently handled "Ohhh daddy" He could feel himself getting hard already, he pushed his hips back to his father eagerly.

Not wanting to keep Johnny waiting John stood and slid his now hardened member into his son. He paused he was going to do it again but before he did he wanted to make sure"Johnny….are you sure you want this do you really want your father to become your lover?" Johnny's face contorted as John slide his shaft in deep, adjusting his small hole in order to fit the package "I don't know how I should feel.." Johnny's heart raced and his jaw trembled a bit, maybe if he was a better monster he wouldn't be in this situation, or was at least good enough to stop it now, but he was conflicted, he didn't want that. He wanted his father, he needed his old mans long shaft pounding inside him, forcing his moans out hit after hit. "I just know I want you to make love to me, I need you to fuck me long and hard" He begged below his father "Give your son a beating, I need it" He pleaded "I've been bad" He bit his lip.

Hearing this was enough of a push for John he started thrusting nice and even. using his left hand he grabbed johnnys horn and with his right he started to spank him"you've been a bad boy huh? you want daddy to punish you?" he picked up the speed of his thrusts as he released Johnny's horn and started to push his clothes off of him. "Ohh that's it" He moaned in approval as his dad began to move "I've been so bad" He said with a saucy, sexy voice "You didn't raise me this way, show me the consequences!" He begged as he bunched his parents bed sheets in his fists gripping tighter with every trust, he was beginning to sweat under the sweatshirt he was wearing.

John loved the sounds Johnny was making the fact that he was begging him for more turned him on. He tore Johnny's clothes of and removed his own he leaned over Johnny rubbing their fur together as he trusted harder"you naughty boy Johnny begging is not something a worthington does a worthington demands" he said spanking Johnny so hard it was echoing in the room. Johnny flinched at the impact, loving the light sting it left "ahhh, ahh!" He backed his hips up into his father groin, holding him tight inside himself. "Spank me again! Harder! Punish me daddy!" He demanded, rocking his hips backwards into his dad's groin, no longer being a good complaint boy, but taking a more active role as he drove his fathers cock further in, their hips slapped together as they pushed apart, then together. His father was a rather impressive man, Johnny hadn't enjoyed a night like this since.. well ever.

John was in heaven his son was playing his role flawlessly he struck his sons cheeks as hard as he could without bruising him. his primal feelings coming forward he began thrusting harshly and heavily not giving his dear son time to breathe"Fuck Johnny your gonna be sore in the morning Daddy's gonna make you his bitch". Johnny flinched at the rapid pounding, his tight muscles already feeling the blissful strain and heat from the friction. He continued to feel bursts of sudden, unshakable pleasure as his father pounded in, hitting against his sensitive walls, and into his prostate, every graze of it was enough to make his entire body tremble and tighten uncontrollably, but John didn't simply graze it, he beat it, not missing it even once as he slide in deep over and over. "Ahh, ohh, Ahh, Ahh!" His moaning was cut by the continued hits, he could barly get a word out now "D-do i-it, tam-me me daddy!" He struggled between his breathing, he needed this title now, he needed to know he was his fathers bitch "Ma-ake me your b-b-bitch!"

John was about to cum but worse he was about to roar. feeling the inevitable coming he turned Johnny's head so he could kiss him. Immediately after locking Johnny in the kiss a muffled roar was heard John came filling his son with his seed. Saying inside his son John proceeded to make out with Johnny. Johnny came with his dad, Moaning loudly first before he was muffled and muted in the kiss, he felt a familiar, warm goo pump into him, filling him whole. Satisfied knowing he had been the one to make his father orgasm, It felt good being able to drive his father to the brink of pleasure. It felt amazing having every bit of his father touching, and caressing him, Johns strong arms secure around him. His tongue danced in his fathers mouth as he ravished those lips while they were still in private, safe and alone. "I love you dad" He admitted while taking a breathing break, his lungs panting out air as he calmed.

John looked into his son's eyes. In his stomach he felt sick what he was about to say a father should only say to his child in a parental way but this was different. His wife couldn't please him like Johnny could "I love you too son" John pulled Johnny into the bed letting his son rest on his chest"Oh Johnny what are we doing…If your mother found out…If anyone found out" John couldn't hide it anymore his mind may hate him but he was in love with his son.

Johnny kissed at his fathers chest and stomach gently, listening to his word carefully, getting butterfly's when he heard his father returning the confession, It sounded different then all the other times he had heard it, it was much more then just the love of his father, it was a confession from a lover too. He lifted his heard to look at his dad when mention of his mother came up "…I don't know, this is probably a mistake" It hurt to admit it, but he knew it was true, big secrets like this never lasted forever "we will be in hiding forever..plagued with guilt" He sighed, it was nice spending quality time alone with his father, getting to enjoy laying in his arms after they had finished, but it wouldn't be like this for long, his mother would return too soon and John would have to join her every night. Johnny was still young, enjoying a normal relationship with someone, raising a family was still on his mind, but he couldn't do that with John, he'd need to sacrifice his future dreams for this, it hurt that he could not have both, but then again he was a greedy monster. "If.. we did get caught, would you regret this?"

John looked at his son thoughts racing through his head. If his wife found out he was sleeping with their son she would be disgusted out of spite she would reveal their relationship. On the other hand he and his wife never got along much anymore the magic that brought them together was gone. John wanted to be with Johnny but could he take the pressure if they were caught"….no Johnny if we got caught I wouldn't care I love you" John pulled his son close and kissed him. he meant every word his said "For these nights of love I would give up anything for you Johnny"

"You could lose everything over this.. All your life savings, your friends, the house" Johnny frowned at the thought of all John's hard work and dedication going to waste. "I don't want you to resent me if that happened" He laid his cheek on John's chest, sighing as he closed his eyes, listening to the light thud of his fathers heart. "This is complicated.. but if I am honest, I'm glad I got to have you like this" He nuzzled his father, entwining his legs around his dads."I will never resent you Johnny even if I lose everything i still have you"John kissed Johnny's forehead before trailing down his body to his neck and then stomach "Your worth more then all of this"

Johnny just smiled at the sweet words, running his paws over his fathers chest. "You too" He lifted himself off the bed and kissed his dad on the lips, letting them linger before he pulled back again, he threw his leg over his father so he was straddling the others hips. "Should we make use of what little time we have alone?" He gave a saucy grin."Be my guest ride your daddy and make it good" John took hold of Johnny's hips sliding himself back in to the already stretched entrance. "Oh Johnny your so tight start bucking" He demanded caressing his sons chest.

Johnny moaned as his father was inserted once again, quickly sliding up against his walls. "ohhh sure you can handle that daddy?" Johnny teased "I wouldn't want to strain you" he purred, rocking his hips agonizingly slowly, teasing his father to desperation. "Maybe we should wait a while, not sure you can handle another round"."Im not old Johnny you think I can't pin you down and make you moan again" John said raising an eyebrow at his son"a straining activity for me is listening to how your mothers day is a walk in the park." John smiled and brutally without warning slammed his hips into Johnny's tight end.

"heh, If you think you can handl—-ahh AHHH!" Johnny went wide eyed when John suddenly rammed into him. hitting his prostate and making his toes curl, he chuckled to himself, its not often hes caught off guard "how could I have doubted you.." He murmured before suddenly rocking his hips back and fourth, pushing his father in deep, then out again until the head of his shaft was barely inside. He pushed his hips down hard, sitting flat on his fathers continued to jump on his fathers cock, quickening his pace, showing his father what he had been missing out on all these years.

"Oh Johnny that feels so good…."John moaned he was letting his claws explore Johnny's body it had turned out so great it was almost like looking into a mirror. Guess this is what they meant when they said if you could have sex with yourself. Pulling Johnny onto his chest while bucking into him John let his mouth explore Johnny's neck once he found a soft spot he smiled "mine" he said lust dripping from his voice and sunk his fangs into Johnny's neck till he tasted blood

"mmmm, ohhh dad" Johnny shut his eyes tight, riding his fathers erection hard. he laid his head just beside his dads, feeling the loving kisses as he was pumped into. he purred into his fathers ear until he heard his dads lustful words, he almost sounded like an entirely different monster. He suddenly felt a sharp pain and let out a loud yelp, instinctively he tried to pull away but his fathers teeth were sunken to deep, his own hips stopped all movement as he showed his submission to the other. Feeling his fathers hips continue to pound his most sensitive area he felt a confused mixture of incredible pleasure and intense pain which only heightened his senses. His erection was hard against his fathers stomach, he never thought his father could be so rough in the sack, he was glad to be proven wrong, loving how John dominated him as if Johnny was his own personal possession.

Taking his fangs out of his son's neck he licked up the blood seeping from the wound. "your blood tastes so sweet Johnny" John started thrusting harder he had marked Johnny as his and it looks like he wasn't hearing any protest from the monster on his lap. He picked up speed keeping Johnny close to him loving the way their fur felt when rubbed together. He brings Johnny's face to his and slides his tongue in his mouth letting them wrestle in the wet cave. He was coming close he could feel it so feeling playful he decided to ask Johnny where he wanted it" where do you want mu cum Johnny in you on your face give me a target"

Johnny felt the built up in his groin pulsing, feeling he was close to releasing, he nuzzled against his father as he started pumping again, viciously he slammed his rear against his dads groin, feeling like a thick rod was beating into him. He finally released onto his dads fur with a tremble and a loud roar like moan "Awwwh! Joohhn!" He breathed heavy, tilting his head up. he felt his father still thick inside him, carefully he sat up and lifted his rear off the pulsing cock, which was larger now then when it went in. His entrance felt empty and stretched now that his father no longer occupied it. Slowly he crawled down his fathers body until his face was in front of his dads cock "get me in the face daddy" He cooed, rubbing his lips against the member, then wrapping them around his head, licking it with his wide tongue.

John was more then happy to do so rubbing his member against Johnny's tongue made him shudder he felt it coming and pinned Johnny to the bed "Uhhhhh! Johnny!" He roared releasing thick ropes of seed onto Johnny's face aiming mostly for his mouth"you like that son you like how your brothers and sisters taste don't you?"

Johnny licked his tongue around his mouth, the hot, salty, white drizzle evident on his face, he licked the sides of his lips, cleaning off what seed he could before he swallowed, then licked his father's head clean of cum left over. His chest heaved up and down as he caught his breath then climbed back up the bed to lay beside John. "Yes daddy…an I want more" He couldn't seem to get enough of his father today."You want more your really potent today Johnny" John wasn't complaining thought pinning Johnny down again he sinks his teeth into his neck causing more blood to flow out.

"I..I..hadn't had someone so…so.. good before" He admitted as he was bit, feeling his blood trickle on his fur, good, everyone would know he was taken, he would wear it as a badge of honor. "Fuck me till you're dried out daddy, Your bitch wants everything you have" He ordered. John licked up the blood and cleared if off of his teeth before thrusting into Johnny again he had been stretched so much there was no more need for preparation. "3rd times the charm Johnny" john continued to thrust whole sinking his teeth into Johnny's again wanting more of his sweet blood

Johnny's muscles were beginning to feel sore from the constant rutting, their bodies were getting quite the work out. His fur was matted and a wreck with sweat, seed, blood and saliva; He probably looked horrid, but didn't mind that as his father rammed him anyway. "Ahhh! Fuck Daddy" He leaned his head back as his shoulder was bit, breathing heavy, he moved his hands between his legs to rub his own hard member.

John's instincts were beginning to fight him he pumped harder into Johnny diving his fangs even further into his flesh forcing more blood out. The blood was flowing heavier now but not enough to cause concern it was almost immediate that John went primal. He leaned in close to Johnny and whispered to him in a dark and lustful voice"I own you now Johnny your body belongs to me and I'm going to breed you like my bitch every night"

Johnny noted his fathers animalistic actions, groaning as the teeth sank in further, he decided not to struggle against the fangs, monsters were not very reasonable in this state; besides, the marks left behind would be a pleasant reminder on who he truly belongs to, in fact he hoped other monsters would see it and know he was called for. When his prostate was hit Johnny felt a thrilling mixture of pain and pleasure mixing through him, pushing him close.

He shivered in excitement at his fathers promise, his voice dripping with heat and lust. He pushed his hips into his fathers, moaning his approval like a tamed bitch. "Ohh Yes father! I'm yours to take!" Whenever John requested Johnny's company he would always comply, submitting his entire self to his fathers control. John hammered his son as his screams got his mind John could see what he was doing but no longer had control. His body was now controlled by his lust for Johnny."Daddy is gonna breed you bitch daddy's gonna make you scream" he suddenly felt the build in his body"FUCK JOHNNNNY!"John let out an ear splitting roar as he came inside Johnny filling him to the brim once more.

In the after glow he looked at his son"oh Johnny look at you squirming beneath your fathers dick like a good bitch." He leaned down and gave his son a passionate kiss before apologizing "Im sorry if i hurt you".

Johnny bit down on the pillow in front of him,teeth sank into the fabric. He held back his gasps of joy and loud moans the best he could, but the pulsing waves of pleasure he felt as his bottom was rampaged was to unbarebly erotic that his moans could barely be controlled, he felt them piling in his throat, waiting to be heard. Along with his fathers dirty, primal talk he heard a slapping sound whenever his fathers hips met his rear, humping him forward on the bed. He could feel every twitch, tremble and breath as his father destroyed his prostate. "Ahhhhhh! Awwh! Daddy!" He screamed loud as he too climaxed, so in the moment that he didn't care if anyone heard it, he continued his screams until he was emptied of his juice. He wiggled and trembled as the pleasurable feeling lingered, his heard was racing as he panted against the pillow.

Johnny kissed his dad back, feeling all the passion and love his father had. "heh, you were great, don't apologize, I'm glad I got some reminders to bring back with me" His bite marks would clear up eventually, and when they did he would know it was time for another visit. Looking at his son they were both a mess fur matted and Johnny was covered in blood and seed. John carried Johnny to the shower turning the water on so it would pour over both of them once it was on he turned to Johnny again picking him up onto his lap inserting himself once had one more left in him. Pinning Johnny against the tile he starts to thrust this time gentle and slow since it was the last one for the night he wanted to make it last.

"Ahh..again?" he questioned as he felt his father all to familiar erection go in once again, he was surprised by how long his father could go. "You're pretty thirsty tonight, been a while?" Johnny nuzzled into his fathers neck, loving the very gentile way he was being handled, a welcome change after the biting and plowing. Johnny pulled his hips up and down very slightly, rubbing his fathers member against his warm and tight walls.

"No You just asked for me to fill you until I was dried out remember Im going to be gentle right now Johnny so relax" John kissed the bite mark on Johnny's neck while keeping his thrusts nice and gentle. He had gone really deep any deeper and he would have hit an artery "I love you Johnny I love you so much I wanna fuck you every night and I'm your father…..It makes me sick but I love you. I would give up anything to be with you Johnny" John brought Johnny into a blissful kiss wanting to show him just how much he cared.

"Ohh daddy, it's ok, just keep going" He insisted, relaxing his muscles as John suggested, feeling the member maneuvering up into him, so far it made him shiver, his entire entrance filled with the nights worth of seed and his fathers long cock. "I love you too" He kissed at his dad's lips "I shouldn't, but I love you so much, I want you to take me like this every night" he said, it would be hard returning to their normal lives in a few days, one where John would be a faithful married husband and Johnny the ladies man around school.


	3. Indiscretion

Johnny pulled up to a motel in the dead of night, ways away from Monsters University and his childhood home, the drive was 40 minutes at the least, but he like it that way. The distance made his actions seem like they never happened, in the morning he would be far away from here, back to his normal life as a normal, healthy collage student with straight A's and a booming social life; no reminders or guilt besides the marks left behind on his skin.

He turned off his cars engine, watching as the car lights faded out, leaving nothing but the lamp light that decorated the outer halls. Johnny opened his door and hurried to the room number that was on his key, no longer feeling safe behind his tinted windows. Just a few doors down from where he had parked he found the motels number, unlocking it with his key he stepped inside.

As Johnny opened the door John reacted like a hungry beast tearing him into the room and slamming the door shut. He instinctively threw Johnny onto the bed and pinned him down crashing their lips together. They had been doing this for months now the hidden rendezvous had to get further from town as John felt he was being watched. He couldn't stand being apart from Johnny anymore. he needed him everyday every hour. Without giving Johnny time to breathe the he tore off their clothes leaving them both bare. "Oh

Johnny you feel so good this is amazing…the more we do this the more I need you Johnny" Johnny was a little surprised by suddenly being dragged into the room, but managed to have his mind collected again as he was pinned to the bed, seeing the familiar look in his dads eyes, pure desire. He knew as he was pinned, letting the knowledge of what was about to happen sink in, that his eyes were beginning to look the same. He kissed his father back, teeth scraping until they found a comfortable position for their tongues to fight. "no prepping, go in dry, I'm a big boy now.. I can handle" He requested, he would be busy then next few days, meaning he didn't know when he could run off again to be with John, he wanted to feel that his dad had been there until they met again. He spread his legs apart, showing his warm, awaiting entrance "fuck me daddy, breed your little boy"

With out breaking the kiss John jammed into his son hungrily ramming his tight entrance. John had become a beast for his son the time they were apart was becoming unbearable there were sometimes when he would be to busy to meet Johnny. A few times he even had to cancel and it broke his heart but the nights they spent together were worth waiting for. their bodies rubbing together the friction they created beneath the sheets. it was all made worth it one they were alone together "Fuck Johnny yes!…..I'm gonna breed you like the hungry monster I am"

"Ahhh! Ahh! Yes daddy, pound your rod into me!" Johnny yelled as his dads thick appendage went in with no prepping or additional warning, forcing his body to stretch wide just to accept him in, it hurt, but it was a pleasing pain that he knew would be aching tomorrow and the days to follow. "Fuck! I'm going to feel this.." He breathed with an erotic growl, becoming lost in the sheer pleasure. His own hips bumped up and down on the bed, forcing his father as far inside as he could manage, feeling like he just couldn't get enough. "Awwwwwh! Yess Joohn!"

John loved hearing Johnny scream his name. His wife had nothing on Johnny the way his body felt. it was simply amazing he couldn't stand not feeling that warmth around his member before long he was beginning to get close. "Johnny…..Johnny…oh god Johnny you feel so good I'm so close" John gave one more powerful thrust as he came inside Johnny screaming his sons name in ecstasy and collapsing next to him.

"Ohhhh! daddy give me all of it!" Johnny moaned out as the hot semen filled him, it must have been a hefty load as it began seeping out his corked hole. "Jooohn! Ohhhh Daad yess!"Johnny climaxed himself, shooting his load between his father and himself. Johnny let his hands fall to his side, exhausted from it all, the heat that collected under both their coats making him sweat and pant, but he didn't care how hot it got, he wanted to be close to John. He turned onto his side, looping his arms around Johns as he kissed his dad's shoulder. "Oh dad, you're amazing, I wish I knew sooner"

John nodded "I wish we could do this in the house but I think your mother is getting suspicious" he pulled Johnny close and kissed his horns."Johnny I love you so much this….this is worth it the sneaking out the sex and love we make is so gratifying I never felt like this with your mother"kissing Johnny down to his lips John sucked on his neck. "…she would be" Johnny sighed, she was not a dumb woman after all, in fact she was sort of scary, if he were smarter he would know not to mess with her, but her husband was irresistible to purrs at the fuzzy feeling inside, not only being told he was loved, but also having his father sucking at his neck. "ohhh dad, I'd drive a million miles further for this. I love it when you fuck me, and kiss me, you're amazing" He tilts his neck, letting his fathers lips travel down it. "I always idolized you, but this, mmm, this is so much better"

John kisses his son and pulled him onto his chest"So Johnny how does it feel to be with an experienced male. Is it better then those boys at college?" John chuckled like he didn't know the answer."Ohhh daddy, you have no idea" He remembered those awful nights spent with monsters who cared little for the pleasure of their partner, or maybe they were just to idiotic to find his prostate "They were awful compared to this, I don't think I can ever go back" He smirked, rubbing his hand across Johns chuckled _40 years old and I still got it_ he thought "That's good I have no competition then?" He said rubbing Johnny's chest he found this sickening at first but the more they laid together the more it felt right.

"heh, not a chance, they don't even qualify" Johnny admitted, he hadn't looked at anyone from his school lustfully since he leaned about what he had been missing, his father had something they could never give him. "I love you, no one else has a chance with me now" He kissed John's lips tenderly. "Now..how about I run us a hot bath to get cozy in?" He smirked. "Ohh son don't tempt me" John said rubbing Johnny's butt "You keep talking like that and I might just have to fuck you again" John pulled Johnny close and locked their lips together as he carried his son to the bathroom and laid him in the tub breaking the kiss only to turn the water on and continued to kiss Johnny as he eased into his already stretched entrance.

Johnny bent himself over the bathtub, lifting his tail up as his father pushed in again. "Ohhh Daddy" He hummed gently, all to pleased that he was getting another round. He wasted no time, squeezing tight on his fathers cock he pulled his body forward, then pushed back again, Enjoying the sensation of his father moving in and our of his rear. Johnny gasped as the pleasure built and his member hardened. John grabbed onto Johnny's horns and used them as handles as he started thrusting harder he loved making his son scream he leaned in a kissed him he was going pretty fast when he could have sworn he heard something but ignored it. The pleasure was to intense.

Johnny almost stooped in paranoia when he heard the same noise his father did, but the pleasure was just to good, he decided it was probably nothing anyway. He pushed his body against the tub, backing up into his fathers dick "Pound me daddy! yes, fuck your son!" He moaned, feeling amazing, his muscles spasmed as his prostate was hit, tightening his grip on his fathers cock. John came again filling his son to the brim almost ruining the point of the shower. He pulled out and pulled Johnny into his chest when he heard that noise again not wanting to chance it he stood. "Did you hear that?" he asked turning to Johnny

Johnny was panting heavily, he hadn't heard it this time, to busy regaining energy after his own orgasm. He felt his fathers cum mixed with the drying seed that began clumping his fur, pulling in an almost painful manner. "Hear what?" He asked, running his hands over his fathers figure. John listend intently to hear the noise again but heard nothing "Hmmmm I guess I'm just getting jumpy….Come here you" he said picking up Johnny and pulling him into a nice heated kiss." its getting late we should head back…but before we go since you like this so much" John pinned Johnny to the wall and licked his neck before sinking his fangs deep into it causing blood to pour out which he licked clean.

Johnny moaned at the kissing and sudden pain filled bite, his body simultaneously feeling great pleasure and pain. "Ohh.. a little mark for the road?" He smirked, fathers tongue licking his open wound "I love you.. I'll think of you every time I see it" He promised, purring gently against his father, sad that they had to part, he would have loved to spend a full night with his had, to fall asleep him those strong arms. John kissed his son before getting dressed again once at the door he opened it taking a risk he pulled Johnny into a kiss he heard the noise once more but continued to ignore it "This Friday come to the house your mother will be out all day" He said stroking his son's back.

At first Johnny found that risky, what if someone saw him! But then he realized.. this was his dad, it was normal for him to be seen around the house. He kissed John back deeply, running his hands over Johns shoulders. "I Can't wait, see you then" He gave his father one last peck, letting his father leave first, he would do the same in a few minutes so they were not seen parting together. When his father left he fell onto the empty bed and sighed.

John couldn't believe this he no longer had feelings for his wife. All his love was for his son. Then something dawned on him if he was in love with Johnny shouldn't he be faithful to him. he could divorce his wife but he couldn't marry his son he would be considered a monster the bad kind. He sighed as he got in his care and made the drive home. Once home like always his wife met him first he simply told her he was tired and went to bed he didn't see another monster step into his house. "I have what you wanted Mrs. Worthington."she said holding up a file "So its true then.." She said, disappointed, but her face was still stone cold, she had noticed her husbands distance, especially lately, assuming their was some other woman on the side.

She put out her hand to take the file, the spy looked nervous "I should warn you…It's your son" she said just as Mrs Worthington pulled out the photos to see the incriminating, ghastly evidence on them. Her eyes went wide, speechless and shocked, not to mention disgusted by her husbands actions. This was far worse then just some hussy like she assumed. She could barley respond, the evidence was here, and it was far worse then anything she could have imagined.


	4. Exposure

Friday finally came and Johnny pulled up in front of his home. He knocked on his parent's door before opening it, sticking his head in "Hello? Mom?" He called, he liked to be sure she was not at home, he felt so uneasy in this house now. As his father promised, his mother didn't seem to be home, he stepped in and shut the door behind him.

John heard Johnny's voice from the study and went to the door. He had been waiting all day for his son to arrive and now that he was here the fun could begin. He turned the corner to see Johnny standing in the foyer "Johnny you made it. I'm so happy to see you. Don't worry she's not here she left about an hour ago." John wrapped his arms around John happy to see his so-no his lover. "are you ready for some fun today" He asked looking at Johnny's neck "it seems the bite I gave you has healed guess I'll have to fix that"

Johnny instantly became less tense as he heard his father voice, and news of his mother departure "Hmmm, yes, I need new memorabilia to go back with" He put his arms around his father, loving his warm embrace. "I've had no fun all week" He promised with a kiss "All the more reason I was looking forward to this"

"I have to tell you something first come to my study" John lead Johnny to the study once there he took a quick look outside and closed the doors "Johnny I didn't want to worry you but something is wrong….You mother she's stopped talking to me completely even if she was upset she would still talk to me." John paced in front of his desk "this morning I walked right past her and she said nothing to me not a word its so unlike her"

"um..do you think she knows? Don't you think she would react more strongly to find out..well you know" Johnny didn't want to put it into words. He stepped towards his pacing father, putting his hands on his hips. "Daddy.. don't worry. I'm sure she's just stressed, she wouldn't just give you the silent treatment if she knew.." Ohh, she would do far worse, Johnny thought, "Sorry, this relationship is making us a little crazy, huh?"

John looked at Johnny and shook his head. "Y-Your right… it was foolish of me to think that thank you for putting my mind at ease" John hugged Johnny tight before he spun him around and laid him on his desk" Now then how should I repay you" he said as he leaned in giving Johnny a passionate kiss "Ohh.. I have a few ideas you could use" Johnny cooed, looking up at his father with half lidded eyes. He leaned up and closed the gap between them, kissing John deeply. Johnny got into a more suitable position, spreading his legs so that his father was in between them.

John moaned feeling his son move into position "Oh Johnny the things I'm going to do to you tonight" John pinned his son down spreading his leads further as he folded their hands together. "I'm going to fuck you on my desk Johnny would you like that?" he whispered into Johnny's ear "Mmm, yes sir I would" He bit his lip, as if on queue the door swing open, slamming so hard that the handle dented the wall. "You sick fucks!" John's wife and Johnny's mother screamed "Disgusting Pricks!" She grabbed the back of John's shirt to pull him apart from Johnny who sat up wide-eyed and panicked. "I can't fucking believe it!" She was in hysterics, screaming and outraged. "You fucked our son you fucking bastard!" She was looking straight to John; she would deal with Johnny soon too, once John was properly torn into.

John fell back and hit the wall before scrabbling to his feet. His wife was here she had seen them wait he hadn't fucked Johnny yet….She did know"S-Shierly W-w-what are you doing here?…. W-wait I swear this isn't what it looks like! P-Please let me explain!" He knew she was very mad beyond mad even he stepped between her and Johnny she had to make sure he was not harmed.

"Mom calm down!" Johnny said urgently, fearful and ashamed of what he had done. Honestly, they deserved this. "Don't you dare tell me to calm down!" She barked to Johnny then turned to John "Even now you are going to try lying to me?!" She through Polaroid pictures into his face, letting them fall to the floor, the images were of him and Johnny in a motel. There was no way he could talk his way out of this. "How could you do this John!? He's your fucking son! Do you know how sick this is?!" She looked appalled; honestly just the thought of their incestuous acts was making her gag. "This is the worst form of betrayal I have EVER seen!"

"Shirley please just listen to me please!" John picked up the photos and looked through them all his shame was so heavy right now he could die. He put them down next to Johnny trying to calm his wife "Shirley forgive me I…I Don't blame Johnny blame me I…. I seduced him he didn't want this but I kept forcing myself on him. If you want to take this out on some one take it out on me"

Johnny listened to his father lying to his mother, He had wanted John the whole time, he was just as willing to go along with it as his dad was, his guilt was rising, he knew his father was lying for Johnny's sake, but the result would be horrible. Shirley smacked John in the face, rather hard, she raised her hand again as she went in for another hit "I'll see you behind bars you bastard! You've betrayed your entire family!" She hit him again, claws out as she intended to leave a mark. "Mom! Stop it!" Johnny jumped off the desk "He's lying, I wanted it too!"

The first strike sent John back against his desk. He was surprised his wife had struck him the second strike tore his cheek he was bleeding she had cut him deep. When Johnny jumped to his defense, his heart beat went crazy. "Johnny no don't! This is my fault I-I shouldn't have done this…Shirley forgive me for what I'm about to say…but I don't regret it…I'm sorry Shirley but Johnny is in love with me and I feel the same. You can hurt me all you want beat me to death if you must but if you hurt Johnny…I will end you" John stood over Shirley even though they were caught he was not going to let Johnny be in danger.

"He is my son John!" She hissed harshly "I will punish his disgusting behavior in anyway I see fit!" She shoved him again, feeling that she could kill this horrible man she once called her husband, She would restrain herself, but at the least he was going to be walking around with some harsh reminders. She felt a mix of jealousy at his words, his boys betraying her in such a horrid way. "You sick fucker! You will not lay another finger on him! Ever!" she shrieked

Johnny felt conflicted, of course he wanted to keep his father from being hurt, but he also didn't want to hurt his mother any further, he felt horrible, like he had torn them apart and was not leaving her without her husband and son. "…mom, I'm so sorry.." Johnny said gently as he stood in front of John. "Mom.. I love you, but I love dad…too" part of him hoped she would be understanding, but he knew she would not be. She lunged forward, out ragged by his behavior, which caused Johnny to step back, falling into John.

John's defensive instincts kicked in he moved fast as he pulled Johnny behind him to shield him from his Wife's anger he was able to block most of her efforts to harm him until she connected with his left side. He felt a sudden sting in his side she had stabbed him but he wasn't going to let her harm Johnny with one swift movement he forced her back "Enough! Shirley stop this is between you and I not Johnny! What do you want we can't undo what we have done and Sorry won't help" John looked back at Johnny who was clearly frightened. "Look you may see it as sick you can hate me despise me I don't care but I love Johnny I want him to be happy and your his mother you should too"

Shirley backed off at her husbands raised aggression, she refused to believe they were in love, they were just ill, mentally disturbed beyond repair, she could not handle looking at their disgusting display any longer, she wanted them out, gone, lives ruined as they thought about how much they hurt her. "Get out" She ordered with a shaky tone "GET OUT THIS SECOND!" She screamed, throwing a vase in their direction, followed by expensive china plates and anything she got her hands out "You get your sick minds out of my house, and you never NEVER come back here! wait until your boss hears about this John! and Your friends, your family!"

She tossed a framed picture of the three of them, it shattered on the wall behind them. "You've single handedly ruined your life, and your son's. He will never be happy with you!" She threw the large office doors open "Now leave!"

John was hit with most of the stuff Shirley threw at him and Johnny. He took most of it just to protect Johnny from harm but something caught his eye she had picked up a special saucer. It had been his gift to her many years ago. If she was willing to throw that he knew he was done. As she tossed it he braced himself for impact….but it never came it shattered and something hit the floor hard he spun around to see Johnny on the floor unconscious his head was bleeding badly. The saucer had stuck him very hard.

"Johnny…..no…."John finally snapped with a blinding speed for his age he stood before his wife knocking the item she had out of her hand "I warned you….I told you to stop before you hurt Johnny but you didn't listen…..Now listen to me and listen carefully I know my fair share of dark secrets about you Shirley and the last time I check this was **MY HOUSE!**" His fur was bristling and he could see the fear in his wife's eyes "You get out! This is my house and believe me if this gets out then everyone will know about you and your skeletons as well. So be careful where you tread cause if your going to ruin me and Johnny you better kill me first!" John stood over his wife she wasn't moving out of fear "**I SAID GET OUT NOW!"**John let out an deafening and threatening roar to scare his wife into moving she had hurt Johnny and he would not stand for it

With a struggled breath Shirley backed away, having never saw John so angry, and passionate, he was always so…wretchedly boring lately, at least with her he seemed to have no interest. He blood boiled as she took his warning with a snarl, she was unsure who she would tell if anyone, there was dirt he had on her of course, not as bizarre as incestual love afar, but defiantly not things she wanted out in public. She would wait till her head cooled before she would do anything rash, but John better not think she would just let him disrespect and embarrass her in such a way, she would get even, she just didn't know how. She quickly left, stomping her feet and knocking over what she could in the hallways, the servants made an effort to avoid all the arguing by huddling up in the kitchen, where they could barley make out any words, just the muffled screaming and crashing glass.

Shirley left the house after gathering her expensive top of the line coat, she stepped into her car and sped off, not taking a moment to look back at the house, and there was nothing for her there anyway. She didn't even care if her son had been seriously injured by the impact, she just kept driving.

John rushed back to Johnny holding his head after he called for the help to come and make him better he shook him at first "Johnny…Johnny can you hear me?" He leaned his head down to Johnny's chest he was still breathing servants came in, took him to his old room, and patched him up. John didn't leave his side for a second once they are done John sat next to Johnny in his room he was starting to fall asleep when he heard something.

"..d..dad..mom?" Johnny looked around confused, wondering what he had missed, along with the details of what had happened, everything just suddenly went black, and now he was here. When his memory caught up with him he lifted himself upright, feeling his head protest with a painful throbbing. "Ahh.." He groaned, rubbing his hand over his head, which he found was wrapped in thick cloth it. "W-where'd mom go?" Johnny leaned over; gripping his dad's fur "is…she still mad?" He knew there was little hope she wasn't, but he still wanted to be sure.

John stood he couldn't believe Johnny even cared "I don't give a damn if that woman is mad! After what she did to you?" John pulled Johnny into his arm's "She didn't even care she had injured you but she's gone Johnny she won't bother us anymore" John released Johnny and stood as he thought about something

"Johnny you graduate next week I want you to move back into the house. She may have left but your mother always finishes things this is not over not by a long shot. I may have said something I will soon regret and I think you will be safer with me" John turned back to his son and looked at the bandage on his head. He walked over to Johnny and pulled him into a passionate kiss that he broke after hearing him moan. John looked into his son's eyes "I'm sorry I let you get hurt. Please forgive me"

"she is still my mother.." of course he had some built up anger, but he could never truly hate the woman, Perhaps he was raised a little too well, he would always respect his parents. He was plagued with so much guilt over what he had done, of course there were a lot of negative memories, with her being busy at work all the time, or punishing him, but the better memories shone through, like when he was taught to swim, or ride a bike, or getting her approval when he received a good grade on a scare test. He looked up to his fathers scratched and wounded face, he had taken the full blunt of mothers rage, he felt conflicted, he had so many reasons to hate this woman, and many reasons to love her all the same. When his father pulled out of the hug Johnny mad a move to reach out, his fathers comfort was the only positive thing he felt in this moment.

He listened to his fathers request, originally he was going to move down town, near a scare factory where he could get a job as soon as he graduated, he didn't see why he couldn't work while also living at home "aright, I'll move in" this was great news, he could be around John all the time, no more hiding in their home, or driving off to far away hotels. He ran his hands down his fathers back as he was kissed, his lips felt so amazing. "Dad please, don't apologize, it's not your fault" He kissed John's cheek, where he was scratched "I'm sorry.. you shouldn't have taken all the abuse yourself. I am to blame too. I love you, yet I could barely speak to her" He sighed "I'm a horrible boyfriend, and an even worse son"

John Chuckled "You a very good boyfriend Johnny and I couldn't ask for a better son. Don't worry about me these are flesh wounds. I'll heal. You on the there hand" John rubbed Johnny's head being sure not to apply pressure. "She almost killed you your lucky she didn't give you a concussion." John turned Johnny's face so he was looking into his serious eyes "Johnny until you move in please be very careful. Your mother is known to get revenge no matter what. I feel she will do more then hit you with something next time. Now sleep and rest I'll take you back to Campus myself once your better"

"Don't worry, I'm not tired" He stayed sitting up, staring into his fathers eyes with a loving expression, His mate was an amazing, caring man, Johnny felt incredibly lucky to have him. "you need to patch up those wounds at least, they may not be deadly but they could still become infected" Johnny reasoned He took his dad's paw and laid a kiss on his arm, over a deep three clawed gash. "I'll be careful.. the campus is safe" He insisted, continuing to lick his wound affectionately.

John winced at first feeling Johnny lick his wound but the pain soon subsided" J-Johnny don't do that it's…" John was at a loss for words it was starting to feel good. He let Johnny tend to his gash a little longer before he had to stop him. "Johnny I'll be fine I swear the nurse is coming back to patch me up anyway" As if she heard his voice the family nurse and doctor walked in and patched up John. The asked if anyone else needed attention John simply responded with the words no one else lives here. "Now please send someone to clean my study I would like it to be usable" as the left he walked back over to Johnny "How do you feel?"

"Besides a headache I am fine" Johnny smiled reassuringly, he didn't want his father to worry over him. "Thanks for taking care of me while I was out.. Sorry our weekend was..trashed" it was a shame, since he was very much looking forward to it, still they could enjoy one anther's company at the least "I'll have to make it up to you"

John chuckled "oh Johnny you underestimate me" He undid what was left of his tie and took off his jacket "You think I would let this ruin our weekend. ha! Just wait till your better do I have a recovery gift in mind for you" John rubbed Johnny's stomach lovingly before planting a kiss on his jaw.

Johnny smirked, scotching over to give his father room to lie beside him. "I wonder what this gift could be?" He purred, "I'm feeling a little impatient now. I don't know how long I can wait" John laid down in the space Johnny made for him." Nothing to intense tonight Johnny you need your rest but I supposed I can give you a taste" after John kissed Johnny He sunk his fangs deep into his neck leaving a bigger mark then before for him to show off "Tell me what have your friends thought about the marks I send you back with"

Johnny's breathing was struggled as he was bitten, it hurt, but it was nothing he didn't enjoy or was unaccustomed to. "Ohhh, they all have their theories" He chuckled "They are all far, far off. Reggie thinks I started seeing some hot lady, he's right about the hot part.. but they suspect nothing" He ran his hand across his dad's arm, his fur felt so similar to his own, soft and silky.

John chuckled "What an interesting thought" John pulled Johnny close kissing the wound he just inflicted." I love you Johnny and nothing in the world will make me regret it I—" John wash interrupted by the sound of snoring he smiled knowing Johnny was so comfortable in his arms he could fall asleep in his embrace. John laid his head down on Johnny's and fell asleep.


	5. A New Normal

Johnny brought in his moving box's from his car with the help of the maids, it had been a few days since graduation, and after a few days straight of crazy collage graduation parties he was more then happy to return home to his loving father. He walked up the steps with his box in hand, and then into his new bedroom, shared with his father. He walked up to him; kissing the man, he loved on the cheek "you miss me?" He asked before putting the Box down on the bed.

John kissed Johnny on the head before embracing him. "Oh Johnny I'm so proud of you top marks across the board." John started moving Johnny's items into the room he had cleaned out his ex-wives things so there was plenty of room he had no problem getting everything put away. Once they were done he embraced Johnny from behind "So…what would daddies little boy like to do today."

He smirked "Seeing how well I did in my classes, I think it would only be fair we celebrate?" He asked "I always liked when you would take me to Harryhausen's as a kid" He knew reservations last minute like this would be near impossible, but he wanted to give his father a challenge, he was sure he would be able to work his magic.

John chuckled "Harryhausen hmm… that's a tall order…But your father will make it work. Don't you worry get comfortable take a walk around the mansion. If you want you can meet me in the study later. We should talk more about us." John gave Johnny a deep kiss before leaving to do his work in his study leaving Johnny alone.

"Sure thing" He agreed as his father left. Leaving him to put his things away and set up the room. Eventually all his box's were empty and the room looked much fuller, like two people lived there. Johnny left the bedroom to make sure no other boxes were left, eventually leading him to the library that had a large bay window that lit the room. He stepped over to a bookshelf of personal files, and old photo albums, He hadn't looked through these for years. He sat back in a chair, thinking his dad could use some more time to finish that project and book them in to eat out tonight. He opened the old dusty thing, seeing images of his father, when he was younger, not much changed besides a few wrinkles and the vibrancy of his fur. The collage age John was lean and fit, like himself, defiantly the type of monster, who would have all the honeys at his beck and call, in other words he was incredibly handsome.

He had lost track of time, enjoying the photos of his father as a young adult, graduating, partying with old friends, and getting his first scaring job. He liked seeing his dad that way. He found one photo that was quite stunning, he decided to hold onto it before closing the album, and walking over to his dad's study, he knocked lightly on the door, waiting for an answer.

John looked up from his desk hearing the knock at the door. "Come in" he looked up to see Johnny walk into the room. "Ah Johnny I have good news I was about to secure us a place in Harryhausen." John closed his book and stood up. He walked over to Johnny and kissed him. "Now then what shall we do till its time to go? Are you hungry?'

"Hmm, I'm impressed, is there anything you can't do?" He asked with a saucy tone. "I'm very hungry…" He licked his lips, not meaning for food. "How about an appetizer before we go" He cooed, "It'll relax you after a long day" He kissed his fathers neck.

John sat back in his desk chair and leaned back." Hmm…well what can I give you before we go?" John sat with his legs spread giving Johnny a clear invitation. "Hmm I can't think of anything can you?"

Johnny got onto his knees and crawled under his desk, coming up between his father legs licking his lips slowly. "Ohh I have an idea, I know just what I like" He cooed, licking his wide tongue against his fathers crotch before his member was out, it stood tall in front of his face, Johnny could barley retain his excitement "Ready for the best blow job of your life?" He held onto his dad's erection, stroking it as he teased the older monster "I didn't get the nickname 'the jaw' for nothing"

"Then show me your expertise" John looked down at his son and smiled this was just the beginning of the love they were creating now that they were living together it would be like this every night.

Johnny smirked before he began to sloppily lick his fathers member, his tongue ran up the base to the top where he kissed the tip of his father's head, his lips playfully caressed and licked at the hardened rod, covering it in saliva. His father tasted delicious, he wondered if Harryhousen's food could top it. After holding back in order to get his father eager, Johnny widened his mouth and took the entire erection in with little effort, he made it look easy as the generously sized cock slid down his throat. He could feel his father's member twitching and pulsing against his tight throat walls.

John was in heaven Johnny was defiantly skilled" Johnny…Oh Johnny a little bit deeper…right there…aww…"John rubbed Johnny's head lovingly. His son was quite the master. "Johnny…you're your doing an excellent job…you keep that up and I'll cum soon…aww…." John leaned back again and loosened his tie as he enjoyed his son's masterwork.

Johnny was pleased by his fathers words, he could have elongated the other man's pleasure had he wished, but he didn't want to risk losing their table due to tardiness, although it was tempting to spend the night with his lips warped around this massive cock. He sucked hard on his father's sensitive skin, swallowing often so his throat would tighten and loosen. John's member felt hot in his mouth as it throbbed, close to climax, Johnny began to bob his head, fucking his throat with the large, thick rod, he hummed lovingly as he did so, looking up to his father to relish in his fathers pride.

He was ready for his dad's load, excited for it even, with his whole member deep inside, Johnny also took in his dad's balls, licking them with his tongue as he waited for his reward.

John tightened his grip on the arms of his chair. "Oh Johnny…here it comes" John gripped the back of Johnny's head pushing him down on his cock as he came into Johnny's throat "Excellent job…Johnny clean up…and we can get ready to go"

Johnny was complacent as John came inside him, the warm liquid sliding down his throat, making him moan. He swallowed the mouth load of seed happily, and then licked his father's member clean. He kissed his fathers inner thighs lovingly, rubbing his legs affectionately. "I'll be quick," He cooed before crawling back then standing up on the other side of his dad's desk, he walked towards the door, wiping his lips of excess cum.

John retied his tie and walked to the front of the house bowed to by the help in his mansion "Bring me the white sports." he said to the one near the door. He walked outside in his heart he was happy he was finally able to love his son as he deserved they had been dating for practically a year. But it constantly bothered John if he was doing the right thing he was already a bad father for sleeping with his son…on top of that what he said to Shirley put his life in danger.

When He met her, she was the assistant to a top mobster. He fell in love with her fearlessness but her expertise now frightened him If she wanted revenge on John…she had the ability and connections to get it done.

Johnny knew little to nothing about his mothers life before becoming a scarer and having him, he could never imagine her reacting violently, but that was only due to his nievity, John would have a better understanding of her. Still he refused to worry, he was positive that his father was just paranoid, nothing would happen now, they were happy and it would stay that way.

He quickly threw on one of his nice suits, he knew well enough that they had to look their best when at Harry's, he also slipped on a pair of dress pants; an article of clothing he hardly wore, only for special events that called for it.

Once he was ready he headed downstairs, He felt a tad awkward around the staff still, not that they gave him reason to, he just imagined what they just have thought of him, stealing his mothers husband, and dating your own father, who happened to be a rich older man. He would not blame anyone for thinking him a horrible monster, but he loved his father to much to even consider leaving him, his heart fluttered at his every touch and sight, he was smitten, he couldn't imagine going back to the boys around campus.

John sat in his white sports car as Johnny came outside He loved his choice of clothing for their dinner. John started the car and lowered the hood as Johnny got inside. Once secured he drove off his heart was starting to feel guilty again but for what Johnny was happy and He was happy. However, something was still nagging him "Johnny we've been together for a while now but I just wanna hear it again. Are you sure about this dating your father is quite the statement if your at all embarrassed I'll understand"

Johnny looked over to him a little confused, it was so out of the blue, but clearly his father had the same worries as himself. Johnny smiled reassuringly to his dad, who looked incredibly sexy with his fur blowing in the wind as he drove his sport car. "John, I love being with you, I wouldn't give this up for the world" He said, patting his hand on dads shoulder. "I don't care enough what others think to give you up, and I'm not ashamed of us either" He then laughed a bit "I wouldn't have treated you just a few minutes ago if I was having second thoughts"

John chuckled "Yes… your right I love you Johnny. So that's why I have to tell you something it's about your mother." John took one hand of the wheel to look at Johnny." Listen carefully when I met your mother she was employed by the world's most notorious mobster as a hit woman. While you were unconscious I threatened your mother telling her she could never separate us except by death." John had a very serious look on his face and looked into Johnny's eyes." Your mother has the connections to do so…that is why I am warning you now. Be careful your mother is a very vengeful woman she will try to get revenge. I want you to know what she's capable of."

Johnny didn't know how to take all that in, he was still so split about his mom, he didn't want his father down talking her, even if his words were true "I'll...be careful" He could not imagine his mother ever hurting her baby. He had never seen that side of her, and when it seemed like he might get the chance to he was knocked unconscious; he was sure that was a mistake though. "Nothing bad will happen while I'm with you" he said, leaning over to kiss his dads cheek. "Try to relax ok? Lets just enjoy the night"

"I will I just wanted to tell you that" John pulled into the restaurant. and got out. He walked around to Johnny's side and let him out "Shall we head inside Johnny" John took Johnny's arm and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for looking out for me" he did not want his father to think is worrying was in vain, Johnny loved him for being so protective. "Alright, let's go, I can smell it from here" he said as he walked with his father into the restaurant. They informed of their reservation and were promptly seated and greeted with highly respectful staff, Johnny had a feeling they considered this a father son outing rather then a date, seeing how most tables with couples had romantic accompaniment like candle light, but Johnny didin't mind, it was romantic enough just to be by him.

"This is nice we haven't been here in so long" John received his order of lobster thalmor. The food here was exquisite he had tried to remember why he hadn't come back here in a while." So Johnny are you enjoying yourself?"

"Of course, as great as Mel's cooking is nothing beats eating out" He said, having his own meal of thick, juicy stake. He cut a piece with his knife, then held out his fork towards his dad "Care for a taste?'

"I would love some John opens his mouth allowing Johnny to stick the fork in. He chomps down letting the flavor fill his mouth. He should have gotten the steak. He sighed and offered Johnny a lobster tail "Now its your turn."

Johnny was glad he had a boyfriend with such great taste; they could both enjoy the best things on the menu "Thanks daddy" He leaned in and sucked the meat from the lobster tail. "Delicious, you always know what to order" He thought for a second "I'll give you half my stake for a lobster claw?" He proposed.

"Deal" John traded the items With Johnny the steak was very well done the perfect amount of flavor." So Johnny what will you do now are you going to Join a company or do you want to live in leisure with your boyfriend?"

Johnny happily took a bite of his steak and sipped the expensive red wine they were served "hmm, do I look like the type of monster who just stays home all day?" He smiled "I need to put my scare talents to good use, help the scream shortage, work hard, make a name for myself.." He said "I have an interview at FearCo coming up, I'm positive the job is mine"

"That's my boy always striving for new heights I'm so proud of you Johnny. I can't wait to see us on the scare floor together as father and ….as partners" John smiled softly he finished his meal and waited for Johnny to finish his he was having a great time.

"Well, you taught me about good worth ethic, its no surprise I'm trying to be the best" Johnny smiled at his father, it was nice getting out of the house, but no matter where he was spending time with John was always pleasant. "…Before I get the job, should know what you have been saying about me around the scare floor?" He leaned in with a smile, waiting for his dad's sweet words, but also wondering if they were out yet.

"ahh well I told my friends and my boss at first they thought I was playing a sick Joke but before you graduated they all accepted it In fact one of them even had the gall to ask me how you were in bed " John chuckled and loosened his tie. "The nerve"

Johnny adjusted himself in his seat; leaning forward as if they were telling secrets "well, did you tell him?" he asked curious biting his lip "how would you have described me in bed?"

John leaned in "I told them how much of a daddies boy you are" he said chuckling "and how you love to call out to me for more and more. Believe me Johnny when I say I told them about a few of our…meetings and I could see each of them getting less uncomfortable the more I spoke of you and your submissive ways."

Johnny felt more aroused by every word; it was embarrassing what his father was able to do to him, what he could make him feel with that sexy voice alone. "Submissive? Of course I am, how in the hell could I resist you" He grinned wide "even attempting that would be meaningless, you know I'd give in eventually" Johnny licked his lips hungrily "You are irresistible after all" his voice was quite, cooing to his dad with half lidded eyes that were filled with lust.

Heavy sent Hit John's nose he knew this smell "Johnny…are you going into heat?" A strong scent of musk was coming from Johnny. John was flattered he had done nothing but talk and he had Johnny ready with out trying. He smiled after all these years he could still make someone quiver without trying

"hmm?" Johnny sat back, embarrassed that he let himself get this worked up in public, but around his father he had no control. Even now he felt his urge rise, "looks like it daddy. What are you going to do?" He asked, squirming a bit, it was getting hot under his clothing.

John put Johnny's plate on his every time they came here they would send hims the tab so they had no reason to stay. He stood up and grabbed Johnny's hand but did not stop walking "What a curious question. What shall I do about my son going into heat?" He walked them outside and looked around to make sure they were alone He grabbed Johnny's hips forcing him to stand in front of him and leaned in close to Johnny's ear to whisper "tell me Johnny what should I do to you?"

Johnny hummed, putting his arms around his father's shoulders and pressing their bodies together, his musk only got stronger the more they waited. "I don't think I can wait until we get home, I'm much to hot already" his lips were an inch apart from his fathers "how about you take me to your car, you can fuck me in the backseat until you're dry"

John smiled a devilish smirk "Now there's an Idea" John begins to walk toward his car letting Johnny get in first before getting in the drivers seat. He started the car and took off keeping an eye on his surroundings finally he found a good spot and pulled over this area was the winding road between the Worthington house and the town no one took this road but family members and staff.

He pressed the button besides the steering wheel to put the top down and closes the windows before turning to Johnny. "now come here and play with daddy" He said as he moved to the back seat of the car pulling Johnny with him. He leaned forward and started to suck on Johnny's neck gently. The smell coming off Johnny was incredible he was deep in heat.

Johnny crawled on top of his father, legs spread over his dad's lap. He tilted his head up, moaning quietly as his neck was kissed and sucked. "ohh, oh that feels good" He whispered, he didn't know what had gotten into him, though it would soon be his father. Eagerly Johnny began to undress himself, tugging off his jacket, then his dress shirt that felt incredibly tight and restraining suddenly. He threw his clothing over the passenger's seat as he started to unzip and unbutton his pants. He tugged them off his hips, revealing his erection; due to his inpatients he let his dress pants stay around his legs as he eagerly began unzipping his father.

When John's pants were undone, he pulled them down until his father's cock was in view. Johnny's eyes were dilated as his primal desires drove his body forward, his hips grinding against his father, when his dad's cock was aligned with his hole he began to lower his hips onto him.

John chuckled as his son tore off both of their clothes. He gasped when Johnny lowered his hips onto his erect member. He grabbed Johnny's hips making him stop "Johnny…slow down if you go that fast we can't enjoy it I know your hot right now just calm down…Daddy will take care of you" John started to thrust slowly giving Johnny a taste and something to look forward to.

Johnny grunted in distress when his father stopped him, it was a challenge to hold back, not to continue his quick thrusts and get his fathers sticky reward sooner rather then later. But he listened to his fathers words, after all he was subordinate to his dad's every request. Johnny locked his lips onto his fathers, wrestling his tongue against his then nipping lightly on his lips, If he couldn't get roughly fucked, he would at least ravish his dad's mouth. Johnny moaned as his dad's cock slid in, damn it felt good, hitting his prostate right on which made him quiver. "ahhh, M-more" he begged, rubbing his hands over John's strong chest.

"Shhh daddy's got you" John starts to speed up Johnny was so deep in heat his judgment was gone. John put his hands on Johnny's back stroking it gently as he thrusted into his body. Both monsters bodies were starting to heat up so much the windows fogged up completely. "Oh Johnny…be a good boy for daddy and tighten up for me "John said stroking Johnny's tail gently.

Johnny moaned as his dad was thrusting, he was so good at this, it was obvious he had experience, the least Johnny could do was repay him with some squeezing. He tightened his inner muscles on his fathers cock, so tight that he could feel his dad's cock pulsing against his inner walls.

His own hip motion picking up as the friction was stronger now that he was tight, he then loosened, then squeezed again rhythmically to give his father sudden pleasurable sensations. With the rougher humping the car rocked back and fourth, Johnny's moaning got louder as he couldn't hold back his need to voice his arousal "Ahh Awwwh!" Johnny put his hands on the back of the seat, clawing at the leather seating; he was in to deep to be concerned about ruining the car.

John grabbed Johnny's hips tighter forcing him all the way down and then up. He sighed and let his head fall back Johnny was doing an excellent performance tonight. It was taking all of John's willpower not to cum early. "Keep going Johnny your doing a great Job I'm almost there"

Johnny continued to impale himself onto his father, letting his cock travel deep inside him before pulling out, and continuing the pattern."mmmf, oh daddy!" Johnny kissed at his fathers exposed neck, licking his damp fur before biting him all over, nipping at his skin just enough to leave marks. He spread his legs wider as his prostate was hit, Johnny was growing in pleasure, the build up was immense as he began to leak cum onto his fathers stomach, so close to orgasm that he could not hold back any longer, he soon came hard onto his dad's stomach with a loud moan of his dad's name, his muscles tightened, the pleasure was intense, his entire body felt amazing.

John was a little surprised Johnny already finished. It didn't bother him though he kept up his heavy pace holding Johnny close so that their chests were together. He licked Johnny's neck as if he was looking for something. It didn't take him long to find it. It was the spot where he had bit Johnny before. Feeling Himself about to cum he sunk his fangs into the spot. Feeling the blood flow forward, He came into Johnny growling like a pleased beast. Once he finished he let go of his son's neck.

Johnny huffed and caught his breath as he let his father finish, keeping his muscles tense to make sure his father got his fair share of pleasure. he hissed as the teeth dug in, but enjoyed the sensation none the less, his breathing hitched as he moaned, feeling his fathers warm seed pool in. Johnny wrapped his arms around his father, hugging him tight as he waited for John's breathing to even out, and his heart to slow down to a normal pace. The air in the car was thick and musky, not to mention humid. "Mmm I love you" Johnny smiled, resting his head on his dad's shoulder.

"I love you too Johnny now then lets get cleaned up and head home." John opened the car door stepping out while grabbing his and Johnny's clothes. He looked back to inspect his back seat which was now torn from Johnny's claws "now son be careful of the leather next time its imported" John joked as he put his clothes back on.

Johnny smirked, he also stepped out into the cool and fresh air, it felt nice "heh, I'll try to keep the leather in mind next time your making love to me, would you rather I damage your skin?" He cooed as he wrapped his arms around his father from behind, kissing the larger monsters back. "When I get my first pay check, Ill buy you new leather, and some extra for when I ruin that too" He backed away and slipped his pants up to avoid messing the front seat also, He didn't bother with the shirt or jacket though.

John chuckled "Don't be silly Johnny we have extra at the house." John cooed as Johnny trailed kisses up his back. It was making it hard to put his shirt on."ohhh….Johnny…are you trying to tell me something" he took a deep breath as Johnny reached his neck." Maybe I'll give you more when we get back to the house"

"Ohh, you always think ahead" he complimented, continuing to trail kisses. He held his father tight, rubbing his hands over his fathers matching fur. "Going to give me more so soon? You spoil your child" He nipped at John's neck, his father smelt so strong, he didn't want to pull away, but he did anyway, he helped to pull his father's shirt onto his shoulders, brushing out the wrinkles. "Don't get to comfortable in that shirt, you won't be wearing it long" He promised. He closed the door to the back seat, then walked around the car to the front where he sat down slowly, he hissed slightly "You did good daddy" He complimented with an impressed smile.

"That's what I'm supposed to say to you son" John winked at his son while he got back into the car and turned the engine over. He drove the rest of the way to the house he parked the car, took Johnny's hand, and walked inside to the main hall. He lead Johnny to their bedroom and locked the door behind them "Now then Johnny what was that you said about my shirt?" he said smirking as he walked over to his son.

After throwing off his pants, which would need a serious washing to remove his fathers cum stains, Johnny sat down on the bed with his legs wide spread. He ran his hand up his inner thigh, looking as appealing as possible, hoping to get his dad nice and hard before hand. "I was just saying that you need to take it off…" He licked his lips, then using his finger gestured his father towards him "Come help me make the bed move" he purred seductively.

"With pleasure" John let his jacket and shirt slip off his body as he walked toward Johnny

John kept his and Johnny's lips connected as he kept up his pace. using his left hand he reached down to both members and started stroking them together earning more moans from Johnny as he depend the kiss.

"ummf, y-yes!" He moaned loudly as his dad helped to jerk him off, rubbing up and down their shafts. "Dadddy!" He dragged out his fathers title, beginning to thrust his hips up and down, he squeezed his legs tight around his dad, keeping their hips connected."Oh Johnny…..I'm cumming" John spewed thick ropes of his seed onto his and Johnny's chest but continued to jerk waiting for Johnny to cum "Cum for me Johnny cum for your daddy make me proud"

"Ahhh! Awwwh!" Johnny moaned loud, rubbing his forehead with his hand, running his nails through his damp fur. He soon released his pent up cum, screaming out Johns name as he orgasms and his body vibrated with pleasure."Oh Johnny….come here" John pulled Johnny up to the top of the bed and under the covers "I love you Johnny our love may be wrong but I've never felt so right." He rubbed Johnny's chest dragging his claws through his son's tightly combed fur. "I feel the same way" Johnny said as he shut his eyes and rested his head against the pillow, facing his father. His arms were draped over his dad's shoulder, hands brushing against the side of his beloveds face "I love you, I never want to be with anyone but you" He leaned forward, resting his foreheads on his dads both falling to sleep in each others arms


End file.
